The Brigham and Women's Hospital Nephrology training program, which has been funded for 27 consecutive years, seeks to continue to provide scientifically rigorous, multidisciplinary research training in academic nephrology to postdoctoral fellows who have previously earned M.D., and/or Ph.D. degrees. Individuals accepted into the training program dedicate three or more years to research activities in bench science, clinical nephrology research studies, and/or translational investigation. The program is enriched with regularly scheduled lectures and seminars as well as local, regional, and national courses. Participants enroll in formal postgraduate course work at Harvard University or MIT. The most important component of the proposed program is the intensive research training for several years under the mentorship of experienced and committed investigators who have extensive track records of securing independent funding from the NIH and other sources. Emphasis is placed on integration of basic and applied nephrology. Basic research opportunities in physiology and clinically relevant areas include (but are not limited to) physiological, cellular ad molecular basis of solute and fluid exchange, physiology and pharmacology of vasoactive hormones, human and mouse genetics, bioengineering, nanotechnology, tissue engineering, regenerative biology, and immunological mechanisms in kidney diseases. In addition, there is a large program in clinical and translational transplantation immunology. Clinical research opportunities include epidemiological and patient-oriented investigations in chronic kidney disease, hypertension, mineral metabolism, the cardiorenal syndromes, dialysis, and genetics as well as novel urinary biomarkers in acute and chronic kidney disease, and randomized clinical trials. Our 39 research mentors are outstanding faculty at Harvard and/or MIT, representing many disciplines and departments. Since our last T32 renewal, the program has made notable progress in formalizing the evaluation of trainees' development as well as providing increased opportunities for research presentations and feedback. A review of our Brigham Renal Division research trainees who have received T32 support as well as those with other research funds over the past 10 years revealed remarkable publication productivity and success in obtaining grant funding with the majority (76%) of trainees supported by this grant continuing in academic nephrology or in leadership roles in clinical research. We look forward to continuing our tradition of excellence in training leaders in nephrology while continuing to critically assess and improve the fellowship experience by providing outstanding research and mentoring opportunities to the next generation of nephrology investigators.